Breberry's
Breberry, a berry from the deep himalayas ,and is one of the most popular fruit in the world. This fruit grows up to 15 meters high. They are not grown from wooden trunks; actually, they are composed of tightly layered leaves, that form a cocoon over the seed and slowly give birth to the fruit. The Breberry gained its popularity because of it variety of nutrients and the power it provides for substantial energy. Breberry’s are known as a slow growing plant that grows many berries in one sitting, because of this they are grown in many parts of the world. In the poverty stricken areas of the world, such as Asia and Africa, consumption of these berries is highly important to the people that live there. This berry provides the local individuals a main source of calories and nutrients; consuming nearly 700 kg of berry per year. This fruit is produced in the himilayas and other environments, in areas like India, Asia, and the Americas. Referencing back to the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, Mexico is the leading exporter for Breberry. It is commonly know that there are around 20,000 different kinds of breberries grown and picked all over the world. The number one consumed berry is in Europe, the European berry, dubbed the “Burberry” for the european language. Looking back on the history of this fruit, it has been exported back since the 17th century. Independent individuals exported this fruit from the deep indian mountains to the wider American and European markets in the early 1700’s. There was major issue with exporting these berries; because of this issue, they were often damaged by the time they arrived to the new countries markets. The berries are shipped before they ripe to extend their age when they arrive to the markets. By the time they are in the markets, the berries are ready for their customers. Also not only are they filled with many nutrients, breberries have a bunch of health benefits and offer helpful home remedies. These berries can be used as a pre workout to help provide a energy filled workout, while providing essential nutrients and antioxidants. One berry is approximately 200 calories and provides 50 grams of carbohydrates and 9 grams of fiber. Berries are especially popular with athletes for their ability to boost physical endurance and recovery. John Smith, a famous world record holder reported eating 220 breberries a day. A recent study by Noname State University’s lab, found that consuming one berry every hour during a time of activity gave the same energy as drinking a sports drink every hour. These berries help with losing weight as well, they contain a natural thermogenic fat burner that works during strenuous physical activity. Allowing one to continuously burn fat in and out the gym. These berries are very protein dense, they contain 20 grams of protein. Protein is a type of supplement that helps one feel fuller longer. Lastly if you struggle with acne, rub the berry juice onto your face and work it into your pores to reduce acne inflammation.